Many systems use light emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate light. These systems often include an LED driver that controls a current through one or more LEDs, thereby controlling a brightness of the LEDs. An LED driver can also receive pulse width modulation (PWM) signals used to control the dimming of the LEDs.
Many LED drivers use ceramic capacitors to filter output voltages generated by power supplies. However, PWM dimming can create voltage spikes in the output voltage of a power supply. When a ceramic capacitor is used, these voltage spikes can create audible noise in the ceramic capacitor. Conventional systems often attempt to solve this problem using feed-forward control loops (which suffer from robustness problems) or fast transient controllers (which can still create audible noise).